Debug menus
Gallery Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver SR1-TEB-Debug-Main.png|Early Beta SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Rileys.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Rileys-More.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Aluka.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-AshVillage.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-OraclesCave.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-SilencedCathedral.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Skinner.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-StoneGlyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-SunlightGlyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-TombOfSeven.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-WaterGlyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Push.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-City.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Cliff.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Under.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Morlock.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-HubA.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-HubB.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Training.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-DarkEden.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses-Anterooms.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Demos.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Camera.png SR1-TEB-Debug-AIScript.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Special.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Forged.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Glyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Imbue.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Goodies.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Goodies-Fog.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Sound.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Save.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Debug.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Main.png|Later Beta SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-Aluka.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-AshVillage.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-OraclesCave.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-SilencedCathedral.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-Skinner.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-StoneGlyph.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-SunlightGlyph.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-TombOfSeven.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-WaterGlyph.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-City.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Cliff.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Under.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Morlock.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-HubA.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-HubB.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Training.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-DarkEden.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses-Anterooms.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Special.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Forged.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Glyphs.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Imbue.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Camera.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Fog.png SR1-Debug-Main.png|Retail Version SR1-Debug-Levels.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Aluka.png SR1-Debug-Levels-AshVillage.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Oracle'sCave.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR1-Debug-Levels-SilencedCathedral.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Skinner.png SR1-Debug-Levels-StoneGlyph.png SR1-Debug-Levels-SunlightGlyph.png SR1-Debug-Levels-TombOfSeven.png SR1-Debug-Levels-WaterGlyph.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-City.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Cliff.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Under.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Morlock.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-HubA.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-HubB.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Training.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-DarkEden.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Boss.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Boss-Anterooms.png SR1-Debug-Camera.png SR1-Debug-AIScript.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-SpecialAbilities.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-ForgedAbilities.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-GlyphAbilities.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-ImbueSoulReaver.png SR1-Debug-Goodies.png SR1-Debug-Goodies-Fog.png SR1-Debug-Sound.png SR1-Debug-Save.png Soul Reaver 2 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Abilities.png|SR2 Air Forge Demo- Debug Menu - Abilities SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Abilities.png|Debug Menu - Abilities missing 'SR2 Health' in US version SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-HealthMenu.png|Debug Menu - Health SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Levels.png|Debug Menu - Levels SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas.png|Debug Menu - Levels - US Version SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Dark.png|The Dark Forge areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Light.png|The Light Forge areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Air.png|The Air Forge areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Pillars.png|The Pillars areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Swamp.png|Debug Menu- The Swamp areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Mountains.png|Debug Menu - The Mountains SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Janos.png|Debug Menu - The 'Janos' Areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Lake.png|Debug Menu - Lake areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Main.png|Debug Menu - Main SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Raziel.png|Debug Menu - Glyphs SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Short.png|Debug Menu - Short Short Stats SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub1.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 1 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub2.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 2 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub3.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 3 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub4.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 4 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-SpectralReaver.png|Debug Menu- Spectral Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-MatReaver.png|Debug Menu - Material Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-DarkReaver.png|Debug Menu - Dark Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-LightReaver.png|Debug Menu - Light Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-AirReaver.png|Debug Menu - Air Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-FireReaver.png|Debug Menu - Fire Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-WaterReaver.png|Debug Menu - Water Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-EarthReaver.png|Debug Menu - Earth Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-SpiritReaver.png|Debug Menu - Spirit Reaver SR2-Debug-Main.png|SR2 Retail Version SR2-Debug-Levels.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Dark.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Light.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Air.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Swamp.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Janos.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Fire.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Strong.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Lake.png SR2-Debug-Levels-TSD.png SR2-Debug-Levels-JanosB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-PillarsB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-SwampB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-LakeB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-StrongB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-PillarsC.png SR2-Debug-Levels-SwampC.png SR2-Debug-Levels-LakeC.png SR2-Debug-Levels-StrongC.png SR2-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR2-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR2-DebugMenu-Abilities.PNG SR2-DebugMenu-Reavers.PNG SR2-DebugMenu-Glyphs.PNG SR2-Debug-RazielMenu-ImbueSoulReaver.png SR2-Debug-RazielMenu-Debug.png SR2-Debug-Camera.png SR2-Debug-Top-AI.png SR2-Debug-Top-Camera.png SR2-Debug-Top-PuppetMonsters.png SR2-Debug-Top-Face.png SR2-Debug-Top-Signals.png SR2-Debug-Top-Fog.png SR2-Debug-Top-Events.png SR2-Debug-Top-Save.png SR2-Debug-Top-Print.png Legacy of Kain: Defiance Defiance-Beta-Debug-Main.png|Defiance beta Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-HealthSystem.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-SwitchReaver.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-RazielAutofaceMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-Debug.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Artifact.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Avernus.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Batflight.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Cemetery.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Cit Early.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Citadel.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-ElderGod.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Logo.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-MdlView.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Pillars.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Push.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Shold.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Snow Pillars.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Vorador.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Vorador Ruin.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Warp.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Chapters.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-CameraMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-CameraMenu-NewCombatCameraMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-CameraMenu-NewLookCameraMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-FogMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-DebugDrawMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-AIScriptMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-GoodiesMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-SoundMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-StatsMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-DebugEvents.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PhysObDrawMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-ArtifactMenu.png Defiance-Debug-Main.png|Retail Version Defiance-Debug-Units.png Defiance-Debug-Units-StoreRoom.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Camtst.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Pillars.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Strong.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Vorador.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Lesson.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Glidetst.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Team.png Defiance-Debug-Chapters.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu-Reavers.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu-Debug.png Defiance-Debug-Camera.png Defiance-Debug-Shiva.png Known Options There are several versions of the debug menu, each with their own unique entries and options, however the general appearance and basic options remains the same across titles. The entries for each title include (items with a "..." indcate sub menus): Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *'Fill Er Up' - fills Raziel's Health Coil *'Keep Info Between Loads' (Yes/No) - 'Remembers' set options in the debug menu between loading events (will reset to 'no' at each load). *'Levels...' (Sub Menu) A list of rooms and areas to load. **'Aluka...' - areas relating to the Drowned Abbey ***'Aluka 1' ***'Aluka 4' ***'Aluka 6' ***'Aluka 8' ***'Aluka 12' ***'Aluka 19' ***'Aluka 27' ***'Aluka 29' **'Ash Village...' - areas relating to the Ruined City ***'NightA 1' ***'NightA 2' ***'NightA 4' ***'NightB 3' ***'NightB 5' **'Oracle's Cave...' - areas relating to the Oracle's Cave ***'Oracle 3' ***'Oracle 5' ***'Oracle 10' ***'Oracle 13' ***'Oracle 15' ***'Oracle 17' ***'Oracle 18' ***'Oracle 22' **'Pillars...' - areas relating to the Sanctuary of the Clans and the Pillars of Nosgoth (SR1) ***'Pillars 3' ***'Pillars 4' ***'Pillars 9' ***'TomPil 3' **'Silenced Cathedral...' - areas relating to the Silenced Cathedral. ***'Cathy 1' ***'Cathy 3' ***'Cathy 5' ***'Cathy 8' ***'Cathy 19' ***'Cathy 42' ***'Cathy 47' ***'Cathy 49' ***'Cathy 68' **'Skinner...' - areas relating to the Necropolis ***'Out 1' ***'Out 4' ***'Skinnr 7' ***'Skinnr 1' ***'Skinnr 9' **'Stone Glyph...' - areas relating to Nupraptor's Retreat and the Stone Glyph altar ***'Stone 1' ***'Stone 5' ***'Stone 10' **'Sunlight Glyph...' - areas relating to the Lighthouse and Sunlight Glyph altar ***'Fill 1' ***'IntValy 1' ***'Sun Rm 1' ***'Piston 1' ***'Hto Rm 1' **'Tomb of Seven...' - areas relating to the Tomb of the Sarafan ***'Boss 2' ***'Tomb 1' ***'Conectc 1' ***'Add 1' **'Water Glyph...' - areas relating to the Human Citadel and the Water Glyph altar ***'Tower 1' ***'Tower 7' **'More Areas...' - further areas ***'City...' - areas relating to the Human Citadel ****'City 2' ****'City 9' ****'City 14' ***'Cliff...' - areas relating to the Abyss and the Lake of the Dead ****'Cliff 1' ***'Under...' - areas relating to the Underworld (SR1) ****'Under 1' ***'Morlock...' - areas relating to the ****'Mrlock 1' ***'HubA...' - areas relating to the first hub area (Raziel's clan territory) ****'HubA 1' ****'HubA 6' ****'HubA 10' ***'HubB...' - areas realting to the econd hub area (outside the Ruined City) ****'HubB 1' ***'Training...' - areas relating to the training areas of the Underworld (SR1) ****'Train 1' ****'Train 7' ****'Train 9' ***'Dark Eden...' - areas relating to the Fire Glyph altar ****'Fire 3' ***'Boss Areas...' - areas relating to Bosses ****'Anterooms...' - areas preceeding boss encounters. *****'Skinnr 12' *****'Cathy 54' *****'Pillars 2' *****'Aluka 46' *****'NightB 8' *****'Chrono 2' ****'Skinnr 9' ****'Cathy 55' ****'Pillars 1' ****'Aluka 6' ****'NightB 3' ****'Chrono 1' *'Short Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a list of basic information about the current area/options and debug status. *'Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a longer, more complicated list of present debug information. *'Camera...' - a list of attributes related to the camera. **'Center Delay' (Numerical) - ??? **'Camera Override' (Yes/No) - ??? *'AI/Script Menu...' - a list of attributes related to enemies and events **'Disable Monster AI' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Monster Stats' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Cinematic Switch' - ??? **'Send Cinematic Command' - ??? *'Raziel Menu...'(Sub Menu) - a list of attributes relating to characters and their powers and abilities. *'Ghost Camera' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Goodies Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of attributes relating to graphics and general options *'Sound Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of options relating to the sounds and audio of the game. *'Debug CD Loads' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Save Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of options relating to saving and loading the game. *'Debug Events' - ??? Development Deleted or moved entries include: **''Riley's Test Area - Push and Test rooms (only in early beta) ***'Test1' ***'Test2' ***'Test3' ***'Test4' ***'Test5' ***'Test6' ***'Test7' ***'Test8' ***'Test9' ***'Test10' ***'Test11' ***'Test12' ***'Test13' ***'Test14' ***'Test15' ***'More Test Areas' ****'Test16' ****'Test17' ****'Test18' ****'Test19' ****'Test20' ****'Test21' ****'Test22' ****'Test23' ****'Test24' ****'Test25' ****'Test26' ****'Test27' ****'Test28' ****'Test29' ****'Test30' Soul Reaver 2 Development Legacy of Kain: Defiance Development *'Fill Er Up''' - fills Raziel's Health Coil *'Keep Info Between Loads' (Yes/No) - 'Remembers' set options in the debug menu between loading events (will reset to 'no' at each load). *'Levels' (Sub Menu) A list of rooms and areas to load. *'Short Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a list of basic information about the current area/options and debug status. *'Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a longer, more complicated list of present debug information. *'Camera' (Sub Menu) - a list of attributes related to the camera. *'AI/Script Menu' (Sub Menu)- a list of attributes related to enemies and events *'Raziel Menu' or Player Menu (Sub Menu) - a list of attributes relating to characters and their powers and abilities. *'Ghost Camera' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Goodies Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of attributes relating to graphics and general options *'Sound Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of options relating to the sounds and audio of the game. *'Debug CD Loads' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Save Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of options relating to saving and loading the game. *Debug Events Notes *Not all rooms are included in the debug menu and some must be identified using the 'short stats' display *Certain conditions in debug menus can be manipulated by the possession of certain artifacts or skills, for example entering the early history pillars area with the Fire Reaver will make the game assume that Raziel is returning from Janos's retreat in Blade of Vengeance. *A number of interesting, somewhat unintended effects can be observed by manipulation of debug menus, these include: **Malek can be fought as a regular enemy - this is achieved by reloading the "pillars 5c" area while the 'cornered in the stronghold' cutscene plays and 'keep info between loads' is selected - first spawning Malek as a regular enemy (but without colision detection) and on the second load allowing him to be fought as normal. Sub Menus Category:Cut content Category:Cut terms Category:Defiance cut content Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver cut content Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut content Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut terms Category:Terms